


ᴊᴇʀᴏᴍᴇ ᴠᴀʟᴇꜱᴋᴀ : ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇꜱ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

by dcvillains



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska is Bad at Flirting, Soft Jerome Valeska, as usual, idk - Freeform, kinky jerome, probably, smut ?, update: there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcvillains/pseuds/dcvillains
Summary: Imagines featuring your favourite ginger psycho ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗYou may leave requests in the comments or message me on Wattpad ( dcvillains)<3[ I do not own Gotham , Jerome Valeska  and DC ! ]
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. INFO/INTRODUCTION

Hi, it's the author ! So, first of all, thanks for clicking on this story it means a lot <3 

I will mostly be writing short imagines featuring Jerome, because who doesn't love him?WITH my OC Hannah Drake. I will write soft imagines mostly. And more dirtier smuttier stuff I think ? We'll see. 😏

So , now here is stuff you CAN and CAN'T request. 

CAN : 

Soft, cute, fluffy stuff. And more dirtier stuff. 

CAN'T : 

Literally anything that something to do with literal pedophilia or incest please. I'm saying this because I have seen people request authors to write stuff like this, so please don't. I won't write it.

AND, I don't have a writing schedule. Plus, I have school so. But christmas break is next week so I'll have plenty of time !! 

FINALLY, English is not my first language be nice with me :) 

Now, let's get into these imagines <3


	2. I love you, Jerome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finds Jerome alone in his room, crying. He has bruises on his face. So Hannah tries to recomfort him.

Today, Jerome and Hannah were supposed to meet at Jerome's trailer at 5 PM. It was around this time that Jerome's mom was away, so they could have the trailer to themselves. 

Hannah made her usual red velvet cake for Jerome, it was his favorite. She had been dating Jerome for 3 years. The best years of her life. 

When Hannah was ready to go, she slipped on her oversized fur coat on her figure, put some flashy pink socks and finally put on her big black shoes. 

"Oh shit ! I forgot my beanie." Hannah exclaimed. 

She ran to her room and got her white beanie. She was now ready to go. 

Hannah's trailer wasn't too far away from Jerome's, it was a few minutes walk. Soon enough, she made it to her boyfriend's trailer. She opened the door, expecting Jerome to be seated in the living room...

But he wasn't. 

"Jerome ?" Hannah asked, but she got no response. 

She put down the cake on the coffee table and went to look for Jerome. That's when she started hearing sobs. 

Jerome's sobs. 

Hannah found him in his room, on his bed, curved up like a ball. He had bruises on his face. 

It was Lila wasn't it ? She had probably beaten him before she went out to perform her show. She was such a bad mother. She was never there for Jerome. Never ever cared for him. 

Hannah sat on the bed and was gonna ask what was wrong, but even before she could even open her mouth Jerome said : 

"What are you doing here, Hannah ?"

She was a little taken aback by Jerome's word. They had planned this.

"I came to see you, silly. But wanna tell why you're crying ?" 

"Do you love me, Hannah ? Do you really love me ?"

"Of course I do ! Where is this coming from ?" Hannah asked. 

She was worried. Never once Jerome doubted Hannah's love to him. This is new. 

"I'm worthless...You should find someone else, Hannah. I'm not worthy of love. I'm just a piece of shit that doesn't deserve you or anyone. You should leave me alone, Hannah. Why do you even love me ? I'm a nobody. The world doesn't care about me...Or anyone else."

Hannah could not believe what he just said. Who put these thoughts in his head ? 

"Jerome...You're really wrong for saying that you're worthless of love. You, Jerome, is worthy of love and so much more. Literally ever since you were born. Don't you forget that. And I literally love you so much. I love every moment we spend together. Like the first time we hugged, the day we confessed our love for each and kissed for the first time, our movies nights, watching you try to cook and fail miserably. Or when we're intimate. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Maybe you don't realize it, but you've helped me so much these past years. Jerome Valeska you are the most important person in my life." 

Jerome sobs had stopped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 

Maybe his mother and Cicero were wrong. He is worthy of love. Hannah is all he has.

He didn't realize it. 

But now he does. 

"I'm sorry...It's Lila...She keeps making my life harder and harder. It's all overwhelming and I can't handle it anymore." 

"I'll be there for you. Always."

And with that, Jerome repositioned himself on his bed so he was sitting. Placed both of his hands on Hannah's cheek and kissed her. 

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and said : 

"I love you Ms. Drake." 

"I love you too, Mr Valeska." 

LOLLLLL!! First imagine done ❤️ IDK IF IT WAS SWEET BUT IT WAS TO ME !! Also, I haven't checked for mistakes I will later though. 

Let me know what you thought of this :)


	3. Murder buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah helps Jerome murder his mother.

Jerome rolled off Hannah's body. They were both out of breath and sweaty. 

"Damn, that was some good sex." Hannah admitted while taking the bed sheets to cover her and Jerome's naked body. Jerome ran his fingers through his messy hair and chuckled.

"Of course, it was ! You were so good." Jerome paused for a moment. "So you remember the plan right ?" 

Hannah and Jerome had been planning to kill Jerome's mom for awhile. They would kill her and run away from the circus, to start a new life. 

"Yeah, I do. I've got my drugs in my bag, do you want to see them?" Hannah asked. 

Jerome nodded. Hannah got out of the bed, revealing her naked body once again, which caused Jerome to smirk. Hannah looked through her bag until she found what she was looking for. A bottle of neuromuscular pills. If Lila was to ingest one, her whole body would paralyzed but she would still be able to hear and talk. 

Hannah grabbed the bottle and went back to bed. 

"If Lila takes one of these, she won't be able to move for at least 10 minutes so we have to be quick." 

"Wow, where did you even find these?" 

"Now, that's my little secret. How about we go kill your mother now ?" 

Jerome agreed. The two teenagers left the bed and got dressed quickly. 

Jerome's mom should arrive soon. They knew that when she would come back home, she'd order Jerome to give a glass of whiskey. Hannah would put the pill in the drink, which would cause it to dissolve. After a few minutes, Lila would be completely paralyzed. Then, Jerome would go to his room and grab the hatchet he hid under his bed and commit the deed.

Soon enough, Lila arrived home. Like they predicted it, Lila wanted a glass of whiskey. Hannah was in the kitchen and Lila by the living room. She had to be quiet while she messed with Lila's drink because Jerome's mom wasn't quite fond of her. Harlot, slut, whore, degenerate. All words Lila would constantly call her. 

When Hannah dropped the pill in the glass of whiskey, it dissolved immediately. So, she very stealthy made her way back to Jerome's room. That was the sign. Jerome could get out of his room and give Lila the last glass of whiskey she would ever drink. 

Lila took the drink. Her final drink. 

Lila took the glass out of Jerome's hand. She drank the entire thing in just a few seconds. Jerome went back to his room.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, Lila dropped the glass out of her hand and collapsed on the floor. She had a scared and confused look on her face but couldn't move. 

Hannah and Jerome, who had the hatchet in his hands, came out of the room.

"The bitch is finally gonna get what she deserves, Jerome !" Hannah cheered playfully. 

" Jerome...Please don't do this..." His mother begged. 

But it was too late. 

"Ah, sorry to disappoint, mom. But I'm just tired of your naggin' and whorin' around you know? And also beating me every day, you know? Thanks to my babygirl, you won't be a problem anymore." 

Lila was still crying. 

"Oh, come on, Mom! Why so serious? Give me a smile!"

Jerome and Hannah laughed manically and Jerome swung the blade of the hatchet to his mother's throat. Blood splattered everywhere. He stabbed her a few more times before giving the hatchet to Hannah. 

She swung the hatchet on Lila's chest and stomach until she was exhausted. 

Hannah and Jerome looked around their surroundings. The walls were covered in blood. Their faces and clothes were covered in blood. 

"What a rush!" Jerome exclaimed. 

"Fuck yeah. You look so hot with all that blood on you, Jerome." Hannah teased. 

Jerome grabbed Hannah's waist, so she was closer to him. His crotch was getting harder. Hannah could feel it. 

Jerome pinned Hannah to a wall, his member now fully erect and said:

"Let's fuck next to the bitch dead body." He growled while licking off the blood on Hannah's collarbone. 

LMAO ! ! this one I was bit more dirty, but I kinda liked it :D At least I hope you guys did ! 

See you on the next imagine :)


	4. You’re mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has been unfaithful to Jerome. So she has to pay the price.

A/N: Jerome is kinda mean in this. And it gets a bit smutty. Just a little. But I'm still warning y'all :)

——————————————

Jerome had been dating Hannah for 7 months, almost a year. So why did she cheat ?

That's why Jerome had been wondering. Is he not good enough ? Was he not making her happy ? 

And she had the audacity to come back home and act as if nothing had ever happened. Oh, she was gonna pay. Jerome made sure of that. 

Jerome was in the living room, alone, waiting for Hannah. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her. When Hannah got back from God knows where, shes acted as if nothing had ever happened. Which caused Jerome to snap.

"Alright, Hannah. Where have you been this past hour ?" Jerome asked, though he knew already what Hannah was up to. 

"I told you already, I was at my friends house Jerome..." She said, obviously uncertain of her answer.

"Have you been cheating on me, Hannah ?" 

"I-I'm not cheating on you ! What are you talking about Jerome ?"

Hannah's answer and lies made Jerome angrier. But it also made him laugh. She thought he was dumb, that he could get played like this.

"Remove your clothes, whore." Jerome demanded but no answer. 

Hannah froze. Jerome was starting to get creepy and angry. 

"I said, remove your fucking clothes Hannah or you'll fucking regret it." Jerome growled. 

So Hannah did what she was told. She removed all of her clothes until she was left with, baby blue underwear. 

A tiny part of Jerome hoped that he was wrong. But he was right. 

Hannah always wears red underwear. He loves seeing Hannah in red underwear, because that's his favorite color. Most of the clothes and underwear he bought her, were red. But she was wearing baby blue underwear. 

"So, you been cheating on me like a fucking whore. You WENt and SAW another man behind my back? And you're wearing underwear that isn't even yours? Oh, Hannah. You're going to regret it."

As much as Hannah pleaded and begged for Jerome to stop, he didn't listen. 

Jerome wrapped his long big hands around Hannah's pale throat. He started squeezing on it.

"Now you're going to listen to every single word I say, got it ?" 

"Yes, Jerome." 

"And only talk when I tell you to." 

Jerome took out a knife out of his pocket and cut the straps of Hannah's bra, which caused it to fall on the floor. Then, with his own strength, he ripped her panties and threw them on the ground. Hannah's body was trembling. 

Jerome looked at Hannah's exposed body before leaving the room to get what he needed.

Red underwear. 

When he went back, Hannah slipped the underwear on without any hesitation. When she was finished, Jerome pinned her to a wall and started kissing her and she kissed him back passionately. Jerome moved his ministrations down to her collarbone. He was biting on her on her skin until it was red and started bleeding. 

Hannah was lying to herself, if she said she didn't enjoy it. She desperatly tried to stop the moans from coming out of her mouth. She was gripping on Jerome's hair. After Hannah's collarbone was covered in enormous hickeys and bite marks, Jerome moved to the valley of her breasts. Hannah could feel his teeth nipping on her skin, causing it to draw blood, which turned her on ever more.

"Moan. I wanna hear your pretty noises, Hannah."

And so she did what she was told. Hannah's moans were all they could hear. Jerome removed her bra and started leaving red and purple marks on her breast. The moans of Hannah and the metallic taste that was in Jerome mouth just turned him on even more. Jerome backed away so he could see the amazing work he had done. Her neck was purple. She had numerous red bite marks and blodd was coming of them. It was like a necklace. Jerome could even see the trace of his teeths. Her collarbone and her breast were red and purple.

Jerome was proud of his work. He took back the knife from earlier and made his way back to Hannah. 

"Going to mark you up even more."

Hannah nodded in agreement. She was truly sorry for what she did. And she would do anything for Jerome to take her back. 

Jerome stroked the tip of the knife on her fragile skin. Suddenly, without any warning, he made one small cut on her arm. Jerome leaned down and sucked on the cut, drawing out more blood. Jerome and Hannah both moaned in pleasure. He made cuts everywhere on her body. Arms, neck, collarbone, breast. Jerome enjoyed having the metallic taste in his mouth, so he coudn't stop sucking on Hannah's cuts.

The both of them took a little pause to regain their breath. 

Then, they went back at it again. Hannah felt the tip of the knife on her chest. But what Jerome did next, took her by surprise.

Jerome started carving his name oh chest. Hannah was holding back tears, but she was enjoying this. Her moans filled the room. 

J  
E  
R  
O  
M  
E

She had now Jerome's name carved on her chest. She was his property and no one touches Jerome's property. 

"Jerome...I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I-I won't do it again. I belong to you and I'm your property." Hannah apologized.

Ouf of the blue, Jerome grabbed Hannah's hair and shoved her head violently against the wall.

"Damn right. Say it again." Jerome growled. He was putting more pressure on her head and his other hand found her neck and started choking her. 

"I'm your property, J-Jerome. No one belongs to me but you." 

Jerome kept choking her fow a few minutes before releasing his grip. His hand print was now much visible on Hannah's throat. 

"Good. But you still have to make up for what you did. Let's say...After I finish fucking you into oblivion we go kill that motherfucker you cheated with?" 

"Yes, we can."

"Good girl. Get on your knees for me know."

__________

OH MY GOD WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that was super long sorry 11!!!1Maybe I will write a second part to this ???? Let me know what you thought of it and see you on the next imagine :D


	5. I really like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome finally has the courage to confess his love to Hannah.

Today was the day. Jerome was finally going to confess his to Hannah. After 6 long years of knowing her, he finally had the courage to do so. 

Ever since he met her, she has made every single day of her life a little bit better. He thought she looked so beautiful with her green eyes and her soft wavy brown hair. Whenever Hannah would smile, his day would immediatly brigthen. In his eyes, nothing is more beautiful than Hannah smiling. 

Hannah is the only person who accepted him for the way that he is. She never judged him or doubted him. She is also the only person that has helped him with his issues. He'd lost count of how many nights Hannah stayed up to clean his wounds made by his own mother. Or when she'd come at his trailer to make him food with ingredients she brought from her own place. 

Jerome was so grateful to have her in his life. Sometimes, he feels like he doesn't deserve her. But he loves her too much, she's constantly on his mind. Every night, before going to sleep, he would write about her in his journal. 

He was so sick of pretending that they were nothing more than friends. He wanted to be more than friends. So, he finally had the courage and went to Hannah's trailer. He was going to confess. 

When Hannah let him in, she was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and black shorts. He thought her legs looked perfect. Heck, her whole body was perfect. Jerome spent many nights wondering what she looked like without her clothes, but he didn't come here for that...yet.

Like usual, Jerome and Hannah were seated in front of the TV and they would just talk about stuff.

"Hannah, I have to tell you something." Jerome started. 

Hannah nodded, indicating that she was listening. 

"I really like you Hannah, I'm in love with you. And I feel like we should be more than best friends. You make every-

Jerome was cut off by Hannah. 

"Jerome. Just shut up and kiss me already, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." 

Almost immediately, Jerome leaned closer to Hannah and kissed her and Hannah kissed back. That was a moment of pure bliss and delight. Eventually, they broke off the kiss, their eyes still on each other. 

They loved each other and nothing could change that. 

DONE :D Hope you liked it !! Also, I might take a longer time updating because of school but tomorrow is literally my last day at school and then im on break!! 

Anyways, see you on the next imagine:)


	6. Happy birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jerome's 18th birthday and Hannah couldn't be more excited.

TW: A little mention of self harm, not to graphic.   
—————————

Hannah woke up very excited. She was so excited that she barely slept. Today was Jerome's 18th birthday. 

Hannah jumped out of her bed and directly ran to the shower. When she was done, she picked her red underwear and clothes. Her outfit consisted of a red sweater and beige cargo pants. When she was done dressing herself up, she rushed to the kitchen to make Jerome's favourite cake. Red velvet. 

While the cake was baking in the oven, Hannah started preparing Jerome's present. She went back to her room and looked through her bag to find what she was looking for. A mini knife. Jerome loved knives. 

He loved them because they were sharp and could draw blood. He especially loved using some on Hannah during more intimate moments. Hannah tested the knife by bringing the tip of the blade on her arm and made a long cut. Blood came out the wound immediately. 

She was sure Jerome would love it. She wrapped the knife that still had her blood in it and put it in a little box. 

She went back to her cake. It was cooked so she put in another box. She was finally ready to leave. She slipped on some big black shoes in her feet and left for Jerome's trailer. 

—————

Jerome was feeling quite happy today. He turned 18. He was now a legal adult. So, if he wanted to he could leave his home with Hannah and never ever come back, but the circus is all he knows. It's what he has known his whole life. He can't. 

Also, Hannah was coming to his place for his birthday. The love of his life. Sometimes, he wonders if he would still be there if he had never met her. Hannah is the most important person in his life. She's the only human being that cares about him and makes him laugh. So obviously he fell in love with her. 

Not only do they both have neglectful parents, they both share this insanity and thrill for danger. They would stay up all night talking about serial killers, murders, way to kill their parents and satanism. And would laugh about it. They were not ashamed, but also, why would they be? Insanity and danger is all they've ever known.

Jerome waited a few hours before Hannah came to his place. When he opened the door she had one bag and one box in her hands. Jerome placed a kiss on her forehead before helping her with her stuff.

Not even a minute later, Jerome grabbed Hannah's wrist and started kissing her. Jerome placed his hands on Hannah's waist and Hannah hands we're playing with Jerome's hair. 

*time skip cause i'm lazy*

Hannah and Jerome were both laying in bed. They were naked and sweaty. 

"Hey, Jerome wanna eat your cake and open your present?" Asked Hannah. 

"Well, yeah ! I don't see why not." 

When the couple both put their clothes back on, they headed to the kitchen. Hannah got the cake out of the box and gave Jerome a slice. 

Jerome took his first bite and immediately smiled. Like everything Hannah ever cooked, it was delightful. Jerome never once forgot to tell Hannah how amazing her food was. He would rather eat the meals that Hannah makes for the rest of his life instead of the undercooked food that his mom makes. 

When Jerome and Hannah were full, they finally got to the presents. Jerome was very excited. Hannah handed him a small red box ? What could be in it ? 

Jerome opened the box and what he saw amazed him. A mini knife with his intials carved on the blade. And someone's blood was on the blade. 

"Is that your blood, baby ?" Jerome asked, admiring the knife in his hands. 

"Yeah, it is. You like?" Hannah replied with a smirk.

Almost immediately, Jerome took the blade of the knife to his mouth and licked it. He loved tasting Hannah's blood. And by doing that, he was instantly turned on. 

"Fuck, that's such a good birthday present. I love it so much." 

"No problem, pretty baby ! Now, do you want to try it on me ?"

A smirk creeped up on Jerome's face and he replied: 

" It's what we're gonna do for the rest of the day." 

WEEEEE!! Hope you enjoyed:D Also, one of the differences between Hannah Drake and the real Hannah is that Hannah Drake can cook. 

see you on the next imagine:)


	7. Shut up, annoying ginger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets a certain redhead in Arkham.

A/N: First imagine in Arkham let's go ‼️

———————-

Hannah Drake, 18 years old, killed her dad by whacking his head with a baseball bat. Then proceeded to stab him multiple times in the chest (I watch too many Eleanor Neale murder videos, can you tell ?). 

Since she was really proud of what she had just achieved, she thought it would be a great idea to raid her father's alcohol cabinet. Very soon, she got extremely drunk and she thought it would be a great idea to go to her neighbours home and brag about what she has just commited. 

So, Hannah was drunk and she had blood all over her. She got out of her house and broke into her neighbour's house and screamed : 

"I KILLED MY FUCKING DAD! I GRABBED A BASEBALL BAT AND I REDUCED HIS SKULL TO A PULP! THEN I GRABBED A KITCHEN KNIFE AND STABBED HIM MULTIPLE TIMES! WOOHOO! FUCK YEAH!" 

What Hannah didn't realize was that it was almost 3 am and that the neighbors' kids, who woke up because of her screaming, were right in front of her. 

A day later, she got locked up in Arkham. She was forced to wear a black and white striped dress. Hannah never liked to wear dresses, so the fact that she was now forced to wear one made her very angry. 

But, she just got into Arkham. It wasn't that bad, right ? Wrong. Hannah quickly hated it. The food, the lack of sleep she got, the guards who weren't even doing their jobs and the people. Especially that ginger. Jerome. 

Wouldn't stop following her around and talk to her. She had to admit, at least he was entertaining. But she didn't let him know that, that would just already boost his ego and she didn't need Jerome's ego to be bigger than it already is.

It was now lunchtime. Hannah was seated alone on a table. She was sipping on some pure orange juice when someone came behind her and sniffed through her hair. Hannah sighed and said : 

"What the fuck are you doing, Jerome ?" Hannah asked with a visibly annoyed face. 

"Just smellin' your hair, goregeous. They smell so good. The ladies' showers got good shampoo." Jerome said, before placing his tray of food on the table and took a seat.

Hannah looked up and Jerome's tray to see a perfectly untouched chocolate muffin.

"Hey, Jerome you're not going to eat this muffin right?"

"Why, yes I am! The muffins are the only good stuff in this shitty hole." 

Hannah growled. Like Jerome said, the muffins were the only edible food in Arkham. Hannah would constanlty steal other's people muffins. 

"You know what. Maybe I am going to give you my muffin." 

Hannah's eyes started to shine and she smiled.

"But we're going to have to play a game."

Hannah's smile faded and frowned. 

"What game, Jerome ?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. Simple. If you win, you get my muffin. If I win, you have to meet me up at my cell so we can fuck." 

She rolled her eyes once again. Ever since she met Jerome he wouldn't stop making sexual inneuendos, like that one time she was eating a banana. She knows he's trying to find ways to have sex with her. And that make her laugh. 

"In your dreams, Jerome. Find something else."

"Fine...If I win you have to give me a blow job."

"Nope, wouldn't get my mouth anywhere your crusty ass dick."

"My dick, is the best thing to exist, just so you know. And if I win you must give me a....hand job."

"Ew, no. You can jerk your ownself off, Jerome." 

"I already do that every night, thinking it's your hands instead of mine." 

Hannah rolled her eyes, she certaintly didn't need to know that.

"Alright...If I win, will you at least show me your boobs?"

"What? No." 

Jerome was starting to get annoyed and Hannah loved it.

"For fuck's sake, if I win will you at least let me kiss you very passionetly ?" 

"Okay, why not."

Jerome smiled. 

"Alright, let's go !" 

Jerome and Hannah hid both of their hands in their back. 

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors. 

Hannah was doing the paper sign, whilst Jerome was doing the scissors one. 

He won. And he was laughing. 

"Ha ! I get to kiss you very passionetly ! And I will enjoy it very much." 

" Oh, shut up annoying ginger." 

Jerome grabbed Hannah's waist so she closer to him and said : 

"No, you shut up."

And with that Jerome kissed Hannah very passionetly. He'd be wanting to do that and a few more dirtier activities since the first moment he saw her. 

Jerome quickly moved to Hannah's neck and left a red mark. But Hannah pushed him off her before he could do another one. 

"Woah, easy there Jerome. You're lucky I let you give me one hickey." 

"Yeah, we're definetly going to have amazing sex in the future."

HEYYYYYYYYYYYY:D Hope you liked this one, because the next one will be darker Jerome is not nice in it:( 

See you on the next imagine :)


	8. Why is he so mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah needs to get away from Jerome. He's starting to scare her plus, she just saw him kill his mother.

A\N: Jerome is really bad in this. I just wanted to make him his more, violent self you know ? So, yeah. 

TW: Mentions of abuse.

____________

Hannah fell in love with Jerome. So, when he asked her out she was head over heels. 

At first, she thought she was in Heaven. It would never get bad. She was wrong.

Slowly, over the months, Jerome started to get more violent and creepy. He started threatning her with knives and even started to get physical. Hannah lost count of how many bruises she's got on her body because of him. 

If she did anything that Jerome deemed as wrong, he wouldn't hesitate to choke her. When she's near Jerome she always fears for her life. What is he truly capable of ?

Hannah talked about Jerome to her best friend, Ellie ( Hahahahjakj ). Ellie immediatly told Hannah to report him to the GCPD. Hannah wanted to but, she couldn't. As much as she hated him she also loved him. She's drawn to him and doesn't want to lose him.

Hannah tried to escape, once. From Jerome. But he was able to find her, he always does. He said it himself.

"No matter how far you hide, no matter wherever you go, I will always find you."

She can't escape Jerome. She never will. But there was hope. 

This night, Hannah woke up alone in her's and Jerome's shared bed. Well, she was forced to sleep in it. But she was surprised to see that Jerome wasn't there. 

Where was he ? Hannah slipped on a red sweater and some boots and headed outside to look for Jerome. It was dark, so she couldn't see much. 

Until a noise came to her attention. It was a scream, of a woman. She was in pain. Mixed with a deranged laugh. 

Hannah decided whether or not she should help the woman in danger. But like the kind soul that she is, she followed the sound. 

After a few minutes, she finally found the source of the sound. 

And a dead body. 

It was Jerome's mom. She was dead. And Jerome was right next to it, with the murder weapon in his hands. He was smilling widely. 

Hannah froze. Jerome killed his mother. She knew he had problems with his mother, but didn't expect him to go that far...

So Jerome was indeed capable of killing. 

"What are you doing here, my beautiful Hannah ? I thought you would be sleeping . Are you trying to escape again ?"

Hannah didn't know what to say, she was frozen. Plus, Jerome had the advantage because he had an hatchet in his hands. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you would've learned your lesson. You want me to punish you again? Do you really want to go through all that again?"

"N-No, Jerome. Leave me alone, please."

"But why? You seem to forget that we're destined to be together...You belong to me and I won't ever try to leave you alone." Jerome said, while walking closer to Hannah.

Jerome's hand moved to Hannah's waist. He squeezed it slighty. Then, he proceeded to kiss her. 

Hannah was shocked. He just killed his mother and he had the audacity to touch her her with his bloody hands and even kiss her like nothing even happened. It was sick and Hannah couldn't handle to be near Jerome anymore. She needed to escape. Now. 

So, she violently pushed Jerome away, causing him to fall and ran in the opposite way towards the forest. She ran fast. But she started running faster when she heard Jerome coming after her. 

All of the mud and branches on the ground caused to slip many times, slowing her down. She was running out of breath and Jerome was getting closer and closer. If she was lucky enough, she could try and reach the GCPD. 

Jerome's voice was all she could hear. 

"Hannahhh, where are you hidinggg?"

"Come out, come out, Hannah ! I swear I won't hurt you. Pinky promise !" 

He bursted out of laughther after saying that. 

Hannah soon realized, she had to stop running. She couldn't run anymore. One small break won't hurt, right ? She just had to find a hiding spot to regain her energy. 

Only for a a few seconds, Jerome wouldn't find her.

Hannah hid behind a tree and waited. 

Soon, she'd make it to the GCPD and would finally escape Jerome. 

But, her hopes were shattered when an arm wrapped itself on her throat and started to drag her away. 

"Peek-A-Boo! I told you this already, no matter how hard you try to run, I'll always be faster."

Jerome had found her. And he was dragging her body on the ground. Hannah panicked. 

So, with all the strenght she had left in her, she bit Jerome's arm, causing him to release his grip over her. Hannah immediatly started running. Jerome was somehow already behind her so she had to go faster than ever. 

Suddenly, she slipped on a tree branch and fell. She was screaming in pain. She tried to drag her body away but it was too late. Jerome took a fistful of her hair and grabbed her towards him with it. 

"I finally gotchu."

Jerome started kicking Hannah's body multiple times and he was laughing. Meanwhile, Hannah was crying and screaming. When he had enough and leaned down and wrapped his strong hands on Hannah's throat and started squeezing intensely. 

He loved how she was trying to get away from his grip, but he was far more stronger than her. He loved how her face was becoming purple and he couldn't stop thinking about the red marks he'd leave on her throat. 

He loved the thrill of killing, it turned him on. He knew he was killing her. 

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on killing you but you weren't supposed to see me killing my mom, oopsies. And I wouldn't want your big mouth to go snitch on me to the cops...I don't blame you though, your mouth is amazing and can do many amazing things."

Jerome knew she was on the verge of dying so he gave her one final kiss and said:

"Bye, Hannah. I love you, say hi to mom for me."

Goodbye Hannah.

:((( So sorry for this one y'all. I just felt like writing Jerome's more psychotic side. Also, if you are or know someone that is getting abused in anyway please seek help. You or they don't deserve to go through this :)

See you on the next imagine :)


	9. Envy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome gets envious of Hannah’s boyfriend so he decides to get rid of him.

Envy. It was all Jerome was feeling since Hannah started to date this son of a bitch. His name was Conan. He magically appeared at the circus one day and made Hannah fall in love with him. 

He stole his girl away from him. Well, technically Hannah wasn't his girl since he never admitted his feelings to her. That's what he gets from not being fast enough. 

Jerome had been crushing on Hannah for so many years now. And slowly, he realized he was totally in love with her and had a strong desire to make her his and his only. In his head, Hannah belonged to Jerome. Seeing some random guy rip Hannah away from Jerome made mad, frustrated, envious. 

As the days went on, Jerome grew even more envious. He had to listen to Hannah talking about Conan for hours. He was getting sick and tired of hearing his name. Luckily, Jerome knew how to act, he knew how to act like the supportive best friend. 

"I love Conan!"

"I'm happy for you Hannah."

I wish that you could stop seeing him.

"Conan is definetly the best boyfriend for me."

"I agree. He seems nice !"

He is definetly not the best person for you, I am. 

Jerome's obsession with Conan and Hannah soon grew out of control. He was following them everywhere they would go. He would hide in the shadows.

And then he would go back home, and write about them in his diary. Countless pages of his diary were abouth torturing and killing Conan and even more pages were about Hannah and his dirty fantasies. 

He was going to get rid off Conan, he was gonna make Hannah his forever. He hated the fact that Conan was the one that got to smell Hannah's hair, to touch it even. He hated how Conan was the one that got to kiss Hannah, to feel how her pink lips tasted and felt like. Jerome was filled with envy and he couldn't stand seeing Conan with Hannah anymore. He was going to kill him. Hannah would never find out obviously, and since she would be devastated, she would immediatly come to Jerome. 

That was a perfect plan. 

This night, Jerome was in his usual routine of following Hannah and Conan. He found the couple in Conan's trailer. The lights were on, which means that they were doing something because it was almost 1 in the morning. 

Jerome attempted to see what they were doing so he got closer to the windows, but didn't see anything. So, he went to the back of the trailer to see if they were there. He looked in the windows and what he saw made his blood boil. 

Hannah and Conan were naked, Conan was ontop of Hannah and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Jerome was enraged. You see, Hannah was a virgin. And Jerome loved the idea, he wanted to be the one to take her virginity, he wanted to be her first time. But Conan ruined it all, Conan was Hannah's first time, not him. And they didn't even bother to close the curtains. 

Jerome ran away, obviously furious. He suddenly stopped at a lamppost and started puching it, imagining it was Conan. He punched the lamppost several time violently, until his knuckles were bruised and bloody. His pants felt tight, so he looked down to see a boner growing in his pants. ( HANNAh DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE ) Which was obviously, from seeing Hannah like that. 

Jerome came back home, took care of his growing issue, his bruised knuckles and started his plan. Conan needed to disappear. He was going to hurt him.

Next morning, Hannah came and informed Jerome that she was going on a trip for the weekend with her parents. This was perfect in Jerome's eyes, that meant Conan would be alone, so killing him would be easier. 

The weekend finally came. Hannah was away. Jerome already had set his plan in motion. 

He took a leather jacket of his and hid a switchblade in his pockets and left his home. He walked to Conan's trailer. He knocked on the door and waited for Conan to answer. After a few seconds, the door finally opened. 

Conan didn't seem to recognize him.

"Hey...You're Jeremy, right?"

Jerome's eye twitched, he was already getting on his nerve. He was tempted to shove his switchblade down his throat. 

"No, I'm Jerome. I'm a friend of Hannah's."

"Oh! Jerome! Right! Hannah always likes to talk about you. So what brings you here?"

"Um, I made a surprise for Hannah and it's back at the forest, so I wondered if you wanted to see."

"Yeah. Of course, let me just grab my jacket."

His plan worked. Now, they were on their way to the forest. But Conan wouldn't stop talking about stuff Jerome didn't even care about. Smile and nod, it's what Jerome told himself. 

When they were deep enough in the forest, Jerome pulled out his switchblade. 

"Hey, Conan," Jerome started. "You ever saw a dead body?" 

"Hmm...Nope. Apart from movies." 

"Would you like to be one?"

"What-"

Jerome didn't let Conan finished his sentence and plunged his switchblade to his stomach and stabbed him repeatedly. He then proceeded to slit his throat and stab him in the throat, to cut his screams. Jerome went down a few more times on him until he was dead. 

Jerome laughed to himself. He'd finally disposed of Conan. He wasn't a problem anymore. 

Jerome returned to his trailer and washed the blood off him and hid his switchblade. 

As the day went on, people started to get worried for Conan, no one had seen him. But also, most of the adults were to drunk to care or actually go look for Conan. 

When Hanna came back on Monday, she soon learned of Conan's disappearence. And she immediatly started looking for him, alongside Jerome. 

Eventually, they found Conan's body. Hannah was devastated. It was her boyfriend. And Jerome? He pretended to be. But, he truly didn't feel an ounce of remorse for what he did. 

________

It's been one week since Conan's murder and the killer hasn't been found. Hannah quickly found comfort alongside Jerome. He was know all she had. 

"Thanks, for helping me through this, Jerome. I don't know who would to this to him...He was such a nice person."

"Don't worry, Hannah. We'll catch the killer soon."

"Oh, I hope we will. I wonder where the killer could be now." 

Hannah said, without knowing the killer was right next to her.

YAYYY!!! Hope you guys liked the imagine, because I am definetly making a part two:) 

See you on the next imagine:)


	10. Miss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of tormenting Oswald, Jerome goes back into his cell and starts thinking about the person he misses the most.

A\N: Changing things up, with season 4 Jerome :D AND LISTEN TO LONELY CHRSITMAS BY LULSUICIDE WHILE READING THIS!!!!!!!!!! trust me its 10 times better

______________________

Today, Jerome had an fun, but hard time trying to cure Oswald. But he knew, he'd reach his goal eventually. 

The guards escorted Jerome to his cell. When they reached, the cell, they harshly pushed Jerome inside of it and locked the door. Jerome immediatly went to his bed and pulled the bed sheets off his bed, to reveal numerous pictures of Hannah Drake. The only person he ever loved, was gone. 

He laid down on his bed and took the pictures of Hannah in his hand. He had taken them, he used to love taking pictures of Hannah. She always was so beautiful, in his eyes Hannah was the most beautiful person that has ever existed. 

He looked through the pictures, until he had found his favorite. It was a picture of Hannah, her brown her was down and she was smiling. She was directly looking into the camera. Jerome had taken this picture on their first date ever. He had brought her to small, but good chinese restaurant. Jerome remembers the clothes she wore that day. 

She was wearing a simple red dress with fashy green socks and her signature big black shoes. Jerome always loved Hannah's sense of fashion, he loved how she would wear so many different colours on her and make it so fashionable. Hannah had always wanted to be a fashion designer. 

Jerome put the picture down and looked through the pile he had in his hands. He had pictures of Hannah smiling, doing funny faces, some pictures of the both of them just having fun and when his face was intact. There were also some pictures of her he took when she wasn't looking. 

Jerome sighed. He missed her so much. Out of all the people on this Earth, Hanah had be the one to go. Why? Did the universe had something against him? Jerome just wanted to be happy. He knew that on that day she should've stayed home. She wanted to go to the bank to get some money. But Jerome tried to convince her to stay home, that there was no real hurry. But she insisted and insisted, so Jerome let her go. What could go wrong? 

When it has been over 2 hours that Hannah hadn't returned home, Jerome started to get worried. Hannah wasn't responding on her phone. So, he walked all the way to the bank Hannah was supposed to go to. When he got there, police and ambulance cars were parked in front of the bank. GCPD officers were everywhere. Jerome was even more anxious. What had happened? Where was Hannah?

He tried asking the CSI's and the GCPD officers what had happened but no one responded. After a while, someone finally told him that an armed robbery had happened and shots were fired. 4 people had died. 

Jerome started panicking. Where was Hannah? Was she among the 4 people that had died? 

Jerome was told to wait before he could come in the coroner's office to identify the bodies.

He waited 3 long hours, then someone brought him to the coroner's office. 

That's when he saw Hannah. Her skin pale as snow, her lips purple like a lavender and a single gunshot wound on her temple. 

She was dead. Murdered. Someone killed her. Hannah Drake was just an innocent 18 year old who just wanted to get some money at the bank. 

Jerome shaked his head at the thought of the memory, his eyes were getting blurry but he told himself he wouldn't cry. Because Hannah told him to. She would often visit him in his cell and play with his hair, trace the scars on his face with her soft fingers and kiss his forehead.

Almost immediatly, Hannah appeared in front of him. She then walked to his bed and laid next to him. 

"Oh, hey Hannah. I've missed you." Jerome said. 

"Oh, I've missed you too, sweet baby. How are you doing?"

"Ah, feelin' pretty good. I'm trying to fix this guy...I just want him to make me laugh cause he's boring. Apart from that, I'll escape out of there soon. Very soon and then I can finally find the person that did this to you." 

Hannah gave Jerome a soft smile, before she kissed his forehead and traced her fingers over his scars. 

"You are so handsome, Jerome...Please find out who did this to me."

"I will. I promise. And then, you can finally rest in peace."

Jerome took Hannah's small hand and placed a soft kiss on it, before she started disappearing. 

*Time skip to next night* 

This night, Jerome was a bit more enthusiastic. Thanks to his cult, they finally had found who murdered his sweet Hannah. Joe Chill. 

He was gonna find this Joe Chill and make him suffer till he'd be willing to kill himself to end the pain. 

Jerome took out a picture of Hannah, she had her hair up in a bun and was in her pajama, eating her breakfast. Her last breakfast ever. That was the last picture he ever took of her befire she was murdered in cold blood. 

Jerome kissed the picture and said:

"You'll finally be able to rest in peace, babygirl."

Heyyy!!! How was this imagine??? Hope you guys liked it. I know it was sad, but at least the next one will be more fun:D And since I'm feeling generous, here a two bonus part to this imagine. ALSO IF YOU GOT MY JOE CHILL REFERENCE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO PART 2 THANKS FOR OVER A HUNDRED READS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now here are the bonus parts:D

*Bonus part 1*

Theo had plunged his knife into Jerome's neck. Jerome felt betrayed. Theo had manipulated him into thinking he'd be the biggest star in Gotham and he fell for it. But, Jerome also found peace. Because, even if he was choking on his own blood, Hannah who was dressed with a simple long white dress appeared in front of him. She reached her hand out to him and said:

"We'll finally be together, Jerome." 

And everything faded to black. 

*Bonus part 2* 

Jerome had let go of the pipe he was holding. He was falling into the air. He didn't have a single regret. He'd killed Joe Chill in front of a large audience and turned Jeremiah mad. Soon, he'd finally be with Hannah. As Jim grew smaller and smaller, Jerome could hear Hannah's voice.

"This time, we'll be togther forever sweet baby." 

Jerome heard his own body make a cracking sound and everything faded to black.

Finally reunited with the only person he ever loved.


	11. I don’t think you’re weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes and talks to Jerome, the ‘creepiest’ kid in class.

A/N: So I have 2 ideas for this imagine. Since it's an idea I've had for a long time, I'd like to make it in like a full story? And, since Jerome's diary is gonna play somewhat of a part in this, what if I made a chapter dedicated to it? Let me know what you think:) 

————————

Hannah Drake was a nice person. She was pretty and had good grades. She also had friends, she didn't have a lot but she was content with the friends she had currently. 

But her being a nice person was an act. She constantly had to play the kind good student at school and that made her sick. In reality, she was much darker. She did have fantasies about harming people. Torturing them and then killing them. But she never shared this with anyone. I mean, she had no one to talk to about this. Well, there was this kid in her class. His name was Jerome. He usually kept to himself, didn't talk much. But something was off about him. Hannah could sense this dangerous vibe around him and she felt like she was attracted to it. She wanted to talk to him, maybe he's just like her. But what would her friends think? Hannah talking with the creepy guy? Hell no. 

As much as she wanted Jerome, she couldn't lose her friends. 

The first class of the day was science. Hannah was with her friends Bethany, Addy and Laura. To be honest, Hannah was only really friends with Addy and Laura. Bethany was a new girl that joined Gotham High School about 4 months ago. In one week, she had the school to her knees. Bethany was popular, rich and pretty. And extremely cruel and selfish. She was known to be very aggressive and impolite. She had told unspeakable things to students. But since she was so pretty and so rich no one dared call her out. So Hannah was stuck with her. She was fine when she was with Addy and Laura only. Well, they weren't the nicest but what can Hannah do? 

Addy, Bethany, Hannah and Laura made their way to science class. Per usual, Bethany was talking about how rich she was and how many bags she owned. That didn't interest Hannah at all. She wonders if Addy and Laura were bothered at all. Probably not. Ever since Bethany made her way into their friend group, Addy and Laura have been praising her. 

When they reached science class, Hannah went to her assigned seat, which wasn't to far away from Jerome's, who was already seated. He seemed to be writing in a diary. He always had it with him. She thought it was cute, she thought he was cute. Addy and Laura were at Bethany's seat acting like she was a goddess. Sometimes, Hannah wondered what would happen if Bethany just mysteriously disappeared...

Hannah was pulled away from her fantasies when Bethany, Addy and Laura went to Jerome's seat. She immediately saw his hand form into a fist and his jaw was clenched he obviously wasn't happy. 

"What are you even writing in your diary, Jerome?" Bethany asked.

"That's none of your business, Bethany." Jerome growled.

Jerome was obviously uncomfortable. His left eye was twitching and he was shaking. Plus, he had a pencil that was wrapped around his fingers. He was holding it tightly. Hannah thought it would be funny if he shoved his pencil down her throat. She would finally shut up. 

"Geez, not my fault if you're a fucking weirdo. In reality, you're probably just a fucking serial killer. Bet you're writing about tortures methods or some fucked up shit." 

Addy and Laura laughed, like to approve of what Bethany was saying. Meanwhile, Jerome was obviously getting more tense and Hannah didn't know what to do. 

"Plus, you probably watch red rooms or shit like that, people like that should fucking kill them- 

That's enough. Hannah had enough, so she stepped in. 

"Bethany, leave him alone. He's obviously not comfortable. And you should never tell people to kill themselves. Ever."

Bethany stopped and turned around so she was facing Hannah. 

"Why do you care anyways, Hannah?" 

"Because...You shouldn't treat people like that. You should mind your own buissness."

Bethany was gonna add something, but the bell rang, forcing her to go back to her seat.

Hannah wasn't paying attention to the class. She was thinking about Jerome. She wonders how he feels. Suddenly, someone threw a ball of paper on Hannah. She turned her head in the direction the ball went, to see Jerome smiling at her. It was a soft and genuine smile. 

Hannah took the ball of paper and unfolded it. It said,

Thank you for earlier, you're nice:)

Hannah smiled. She took a pencil and wrote on the paper, 

no problem! hope you feel better soon x

She handed back the paper to Jerome. She was feeling happy. 

Minutes later, the bell rang. Hannah took her stuff and went to her locker. Except, Bethany, addy and Laura already were in front of her locker. 

"Hey, guys what's up?" Hannah asked.

"Why would you even defend someone like Jerome? Don't you remember all he did?" Bethany said.

"I certaintly don't. Plus, I think most of these are rumors, to make him look bad. I think he's really nice deep down, but you guys keep bothering him! That must be why he seems 'rude'." 

Addy stepped in. "They aren't even rumors. Everyone knows Jerome kills poor little animals." 

"And he's a stalker." Laura added. 

Hannah rolled her eyes. There was never any proof given for these accusations. People just liked to make fun of him...For some reason. 

"You know what, Hannah" Bethany started. "I don't think you should be with us. How can you defend someone fucked up mentally like Jerome? So, yeah. Sorry, but your not apart of our little friend group anymore." Bethany said and then left, leaving Hannah with Addy and Laura. 

What? Hanna was shocked. She knew Bethany was a bitch, but this huge of a bitch. And she even left. Wow. Addy and Laura were going to go to Bethany, but Hannah stopped them. 

"Guys? Seriously? So, you're just going to follow Bethany and leave me like I'm some disposable piece of shit?" 

Addy and Laura looked at each other. 

"Sorry, Hannah. But we're just better off with Bethany. So yeah, sorry." 

And they left. Hannah's heart shattered into a million pieces. Her 'best friends' just abandoned her. What was sadness, quickly turned into rage and hatred. How could they? How could they leave her like this? 

Hannah wiped out the tears rolling down her cheeks, and went to her next class. History.

Hannah sat on her seat in the class. Unfortuantly, her old friends were in the same class as her. She could see Bethany, Addy and Laura talking and laughing at their seats while looking at her. 

She hated them. Especially, Bethany. She just wished they could all disappear. She just wishes that she could hurt them. She just wished that she could-

Hannah was interrupted when someone came to talk to her. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" 

It was Jerome. Hannah immediatly smiled. 

"No, you can seat here if you want." 

Jerome smiled and sat down. He looked at Hannah. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had just cried. 

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Jerome asked.

"Oh...I'm fine I guess. Just stuff that happened."

"I've noticed you're not with Bethany, Addy and Laura."

"Oh...You know what? Fuck them. At least, with them out of my life, I have less problems." 

Jerome nodded. He thought that was interesting. He thought Hannah was interesting. 

During, the class, the students had to team up for teamwork. Hannah asked Jerome if he wanted to work with her. 

"What, you wanna work with the weird kid, Hannah?"

"I don't think you're weird, Jerome. In fact, you seem like a pretty cool person."

Jerome smiled. "Then yeah, we can work together." 

And for the rest of the day, Hannah stayed by Jerome's side and got to know him better. They were talking about a lot of 'unusual' things like torturing or murdering people. They liked that and that made them grew closer to each other. Hannah also noticed how handsome Jerome looked, his slicked back ginger hair and his emerald eyes. Jerome was also quite the comedian. specializing in dark humour. He also was kind of flirty. She liked him, she really did. 

When the end of the day came, Hannah and Jerome left school together. Just before they were about to part ways Hannah said:

"Jerome...We're friends, right?"

Jerome laughed. "Of course we are, Hannah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes you will. See you tomorrow."

And they both went their seperate ways.

UUUUUUUUUUUUQUUQUuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This imagine was so cool tf and I def want to make a whole story out of it, but I dont think it would follow Gotham's main plot:0

Also, next chapter will be Jerome's diary based on this chapter so we see what's going on his mind!!!!! AND THNAK U GUYS FOR ALMOST 200 READS WTF11111!!!!!!!!!!!! i do not deserve it

see y'all on the next imagine


	12. ✨🍦Jerome🍦✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome writes about his dirty fantasies and things he wants to do to Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BESTIES LONG TIME NO SEE!! Sorry, for that I was busy but I'm back. Here's another Jerome diary entry imagine. AND LISTEN TO PINK BUBBLEGUM BY LAVI KOU WHILE READING THIS!

Dear, diary. 

I'm back home after a long day with Hannah. It was really fun. We ate, we drank, we did whatever the fuck we wanted. Fuck, she was so pretty today in that pastel skirt. I got to see how her legs looked. They were beautiful, but would better with my face between them. 

This girl...the things she does to me. Her body is so fucking perfect, nice legs, nice ass, nice breasts. There are so many things I would do to her. 

Firstly, I would mark that little pale neck of hers. I wanna make her purple all over. I want purple to be the only color on her neck. Then, I'd get on my knees, ride up that pastel skirt of hers, set my head between her thighs and pleasure her until she finishes. 

Then, I would make her get on her knees and give me head. I would stretch her gums so it fits my cock. I would do this and then fill her mouth up with my jizz and make her swallow it all. 

After, I would fuck her against a wall and make her scream until the only thing she knows is my name. I would make her beg for it, make her say that she's mine. I keep having this mental image of me fucking Hannah against a wall, her legs wrapped around my waist and me pushing my cock inside of her, her tits bouncing in sync. Her throat would be purple, I made it purple. 

I'd keep slamming into her until she couldn't take it anymore. The next day, she would be crawling on the ground. 

Sometimes, I look at her heart shaped ass and imagine myself taking her from behind. 

I'd squeeze her bum and push her onto my bed. Make her get on her hands and knees. I'd ride up her skirt until her pale ass was revealed to me. I would slap it until it grew red. She would moan in ecstasy, which would make more eager. Then I'd thrust my dick into her tight hole. She would take me so well, I know she would. Fuck...

The things she does to me. But I think all we'll ever be is friends. But I can make her fall in love with me. One day. 

Anyways, writing that was good. But now I have a massive boner and that bottle of lotion is looking good right now. 

See you soon, 

\- Jerome

HEYY!! It was a bit short I know. And I wanted to say I'm gonna start writing imagines for Jeremiah too. The imagines would feature him (pre gas Jeremiah) and Harley Quinn, before she had that acid bath, so Harleen Quinzel. Cause they're both my pretty babies<3 

Finally, if you have a request for a imagine for me to write just leave a comment or message me:) 

See you on the next imagine:)


	16. crowbar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome gets mad at someone who misgenders Hannah.

A/N: Hannah uses they/them pronouns in this + I love my lgbtq+ folks so here's this imagine <3 Also it gets a bit bloody and gory at some point.

——————————

Hannah had come out to Jerome a week ago. She is non binary and uses they/them pronouns. Immediately, he accepted her. 

"I'll accept you no matter what, Hannah. You are always perfect and I'll always love you." 

Very quickly, he started introducing her to others as they/them. Everyone would catch on quickly, except for this guy. His name was Brad. He was of the Grayson family and he was dick. In Jerome's word, he was a Chad. 

He would constantly try to find new girls to hook up with and would occasionally flirt with Hannah, and she would turn him down obviously. And Jerome hated that. Not only would he keep referring Hannah as she/her but he was constantly trying to ask her out.

—————

Jerome and Hannah were chilling in front of Hannah's trailer. They were just laughing and talking when they saw a familiar figure walk towards them. It was Brad. 

"Hey, folks! What's up?" Brad greeted while sitting next to Hannah. 

As soon as Brad opened his mouth, Jerome's smile faded. "How nice to see you, Grayson." Jerome said in a obvious sarcastic manner. 

"What are you doing here Brad?" Hannah asked. 

"Just here to see you. So, how about you come to my trailer, mh?" Brad suggested, in a suggestive way. 

Jerome's eye twitched. It was like he wasn't even here. 

"No, I don't think I will." Hannah replied. (WHO HERE GOT MY REFERENCE??) 

"Ah, come on Hannah! Everyone knows you do special things for Jerome in your trailer. Why not do the same for me?" 

Jerome couldn't anymore. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Brad! Can you shut the fuck up? They don't want to be with you. Stop harassing them and leave us alone." 

Brad rolled his eyes. "Come on, Valeska. She obviously wants better dick than yours. Which is mine." 

Jerome was enraged. If he kept going, he was probably going to beat him. Or something worse. 

"They are not a she, by the way. And I'm pretty sure my dick is better than yours anyways, you're should see how well she takes my dick." 

Hannah chuckled at Jerome's word. Jerome was an open book when it came to their sex life and he wasn't ashamed. 

"I- who cares honestly? She's a girl. She goes by she and her. That's simple. Not fucking they and them. Unless she's fucked up or something." 

Obviously, Hannah and Jerome had enough. So they both insisted once again for Brad to leave, which he did eventually. But even when he left, Jerome was still mad. 

"I swear this dick is gonna pay." 

Hannah smirked. "What do you have in mind, fire crotch?" 

Late at night, Jerome took a crowbar and snuck out of his trailer. He started walking towards Brad's trailer. He was determined to make him suffer. He was already fantasizing about making Brad's skull crack after each blow. All the blood that would splatter on his face. Mmh.

When he got his destination, Brad was sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. Without Brad seeing him, Jerome went to the backyard and hid his crowbar there. Then he went back to the front yard. 

With Jerome great skill of lying and manipulating people, he got Brad to follow him to his backyard. When Brad wasn't looking, Jerome took out his crowbar out of it's hiding place and hit him once in the head with it. Brad immediately fell on the ground, blood spurting out of the wound. 

Jerome laughed, seeing Brad weak and in pain was unusual. He continued whacking him in the end, the sound of skull cracking filled his ears. It was like music to him. Blood splattered everywhere. 

Finally, when Jerome was sure was dead. He stopped. Brad's face was unrecognizable. He was missing a few teeths, he lost one eye and his skull was caved in. 

Jerome went back to his trailer, to see Hannah sleeping on his bed. He woke them up and showed them the bloody crowbar. 

"Damn, whose blood is that?" Hannah asked, seductively. 

"Brad's. Had to teach this dick a lesson." 

Hannah smiled and got closer to Jerome. They grabbed his ginger hair and licked the blood that was on his neck. 

"Mmh, so don't we have to dispose of his body or something?" Hannah said, while licking off more blood on Jerome. It got more intense when they started sucking on his neck. 

Jerome growled in pleasure, he was already aroused. "Yes, we will. But we'll be doing something else before that...Oh! Yes, keep doing that. Right here." 

hey yall🙏😁 hope you liked this imagine. ALSO! JeROmE ValesKa using a crowbar 😏😏😏😏😜😜😜  
if u know u know

See you on the next imagine:)


End file.
